


one who stole you away from the land of the dead, two from beyond the end of time, and amidst them, you

by bakedpotatocat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aromanticism, Calliope is very queer, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, POV Second Person, Polyamory, Refusing to adhere to societal expectations, Ship Dynamics, all fluff no plot, because it is, callie learned the word y'all and thinks its the best word there is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakedpotatocat/pseuds/bakedpotatocat
Summary: Callie loves their partners, in the weird, just past platonic way of the word, and in lieu of an easy way to describe their dynamics, makes the attempt.We'll call this... epilogues inspired, rather than compliant, although it is in roughly the same canon as my "Dave gets a lesson in gender" fic.
Relationships: Calliope / Sollux Captor, Calliope / Sollux Captor / Roxy Lalonde / Aradia Megido, Calliope/Roxy Lalonde, Roxy Lalonde/Aradia Megido, Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	one who stole you away from the land of the dead, two from beyond the end of time, and amidst them, you

**Author's Note:**

> This will also hopefully be the basis for new Roxyarasolcallie fanfics on my part - it came to me in a fit of madness because one of my fav polyships is roxyarasol and i also really like roxycallie and alt!calliope x aradia. f/f (and/or nb/nb) poly rights (sollux is a he/him lesbian, i don't make the rules). i usually write roxy as a mix of genderfluid / nonbinary, so i default to they/them unless its a plot point

Your name is Calliope, but everyone calls you Callie, and you love your partners.

  
You love your modest house, tucked away in one of the corners of the carapacian kingdom. You love the just-slightly cramped confines of a living space shared between just a few too many people. You love the way Aradia gets up at the crack of dawn every morning, excited for the promise of a new day and a new adventure, some of which she manages to drag the rest of y’all on. You love how Sollux and you both can sit in a gentle quiet in the now-combined computer and craft room, working endlessly on your projects, and how good he is at getting to the root of whatever storytelling problem you can throw at him. You love how boundlessly empathetic Roxy is, how they seem to feed on the energy of their assorted partners and how eager they are to learn about different ways of being and try them on. You love how Aradia still hasn’t gotten the hang of cooking for three different palates when she tries and fails to make breakfast, and you all just end up eating different kinds of cereal. You love how Sollux gets in his moods and needs to be coerced into self-care at the expense of a coding binge sesh. You love how Roxy needs reassurance and doesn’t always know how to ask for it. Your name is Callie, and you love your partners.

  
You love how long Aradia and Sollux have known each other, how they have spent eons together in the dreambubbles, and how the two of them function like – what is the human phrase – an old married couple. You love how they push and pull at each other, nag in just the right amount, bitch and kvetch and snark and all the other ways people that love each other be rude to one another. You love how they are both so set in their dynamic and how it seems to eternally fluctuate, how it makes you wonder if they are pale or flush or ash or black, or human love, or something closer to you might have been closer to Caliborn if he wasn’t so much the way he was. Siblings, sort of, in the human sense, but more like the cherubic two sides of the same coin. You love how they defy definition. You love how they take care of each other, balance out Sollux’s predisposition to malaise and Aradia’s predilection towards exuberance. You think Sollux would smirk at the duality motif and Aradia would just roll her eyes.

  
You love how Sollux and Roxy push each other in grand rivalries, mostly revolving around coding, but also in video games and puzzles and any other competition they are closely matched. You love how they bring out a fire in each other’s eyes, how the two of the seem to bring out a side neither you or Aradia had ever seen, a fiercely competitive streak that pulls the best they can be from the root of their souls. You think its closer to black, in the troll sense, maybe the closest of any of your relationships to a definable model. It keeps Sollux from getting too big an ego and it keeps Roxy on their toes, prevents them both from settling back into unhealthy patterns. You love how Roxy will hack into Sollux’s laptop and leave him a code puzzle to solve just to piss him off, and you love how Sollux will use his psionics to mess with her, and how the back-and-forth lets them blow off the tension of their lives, keeps it from building back into bad habits. You get the distinct feeling they would deny how they appreciate the other’s antics if asked directly.

  
You love how Aradia and Roxy exist perennially in the moment, bouncing from one moment of action to the next. You love how they can keep pace with each other in a way that you and Sollux cannot, how full of life they are and how willing the two are to experiment, to explore, to experience life directly They are chaotic and wild and fun and exhausting, and their desire to do everything, without fear of what might happen, is the one thing about your partners that seems truly alien. They are driven by passion and circumstance, existing in the perpetual whirlwind romance of a French novel, up and down and back again, not truly out of any fluctuation but because they enjoy the ride. They are the two that will disappear early in the morning and reappear late at night, when all that keeps the house lit is your desk sunlamp and Sollux’s computer screen, dragging you away from your projects to regale you with ridiculous tales of their adventures. They are loud and brash and proud, and they would whole-heartedly agree with your characterization.

  
Amid these pairs of lovers exists you, content to watch and record the events set into motion. Roxy and you still have that easy companionship, that promise of wanting the best for one another that you believe so strongly. Rose once whispered to you, on the day of her and Kanaya’s wedding, that in human society, the offering of a ring is the offering of a promise of a permanent home with one another. You look at the ring on your finger, the ring of eternal life they had stolen for you, and you believe it, though Roxy is loath to codify any of their relationships – feelings are too complicated for labels, they once told you. You tend to agree. Sollux and you exist as stability, as fellow homebodies that can get scared away from the hustle and bustle of the world, preferring to interact with it via your projects. While you are alike in disposition you are not so much in temperament; your learned patience is in stark contrast to his easy build-up of the opposite. Aradia and you are perhaps the dynamic least realized so far; she seems to have memories of another you, one similarly patient, but with a ruthlessness you have never developed. You catch her looking at you with this ponderous gaze, like she can’t quite figure out what makes you you. And yet you admire her drive, her almost-consuming dedication to the enjoyment of life, her fearless desire to live. Perhaps she had been given the same advice you once had, to seize the chance Roxy had offered and enjoy life.

  
You look around at your partners, in your cramped city house, three different kinds of aliens under one roof, all complicated and scarred and loving each other in whatever sense of the word y’all do, because none of the troll nor human nor cherubic meanings quite fit for any of you. It is messy and difficult and yet it is easy like breathing, patterns of being you fall into so naturally like this was what the entire history of Paradox Space had been set into motion for. You look at your partners and think back to what your alternate self had said, an eternity and a universe ago, and you truly feel alive.

  
Your name is Calliope, but everyone calls you Callie, and you love your partners, and you love your life.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to keep this one teen and up but callie is sex-negative ace, sollux is bi but has no sex drive, and aradia and roxy absolutely have freaky loud sex in the woods and often invite people to participate (with callie and sollux's permission of course)


End file.
